


Harry's Polyjuice Christmas

by Kate_Graham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bondage, Bottom Harry Potter, Christmas, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Holidays, Lonely Harry, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Polyjuice Potion, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Severus Snape, Virgin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Graham/pseuds/Kate_Graham
Summary: Harry is lonely on Christmas Eve. He decides to pay a local prostitute to take a Polyjice Potion to look like the man he loves.❄ Happy Holidays! 🎄





	Harry's Polyjuice Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Harry’s Polyjuice Christmas/复方汤剂的救赎](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486583) by [unwind_fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwind_fantasy/pseuds/unwind_fantasy)



Carol of the bells was playing softly down the streets of London; magic carried the sound through every street. It was a calm winters night; the snow was gently falling as Snape scurried home after finishing up his weekly shopping. He was focused on each step he took, hearing the snow crunch as he went. Since the war Snape had lived in secret and solitude. He was pronounced dead after the Ministry reviewed Potter’s memories of his time spent with Snape in the shrieking shack. Even though his body was never discovered, it had been two years and everyone; including Harry believed him to be dead. It was better that way, seeing as there were many Death Eaters who were still lurking about that hadn’t yet been apprehended. Many good wizards still viewed him as an enemy and the dark were bitter at his betrayal. The Ministry would catch one but then two more would pop out of nowhere. It wasn’t safe in the magical world, at least not now when only two years removed from a monumental moment in history. Snape was content living alone in a Voldemort-free world. There were days where he missed the sanctuary of the dungeons; there were even a few days when he missed teaching the young brats. This was his new reality now. He had a small home nestled between two town houses, smack dab in the center of magical London. He wanted to keep a close eye on things. If people were going to go searching for him, they would never believe that he was still living so close by.

As he took his usual route, he walked by a familiar home. Quietly he walked up the lane and peeked into the livingroom. The home was dimly lit and he was met with a familiar sight. There on the couch sat Harry Potter reading of all things a textbook from Hogwarts. This is usually how he found Harry. Snape spent so many years saving Potter’s life that it had become second nature. Now that the war was over it didn’t mean that Harry was free from harm. It was a difficult habit to break. He saw Potter every single school day since the boy was eleven and now here he was about to turn twenty and Snape still couldn’t stop watching over him.

Snape noticed Harry’s days were always the same. He would leave the house for work at precisely seven o’clock, have a coffee at noon across the street from the Ministry’s office and be back in his home by four thirty. Snape would conceal himself of course, but he couldn’t resist peeking into Potter’s living room window every now and then. Snape noticed Harry was always alone. He ate alone, read books alone and sat on the couch crying into the night alone. Snape witnessed the same thing day after day, year after year. It made sense the first year but now that year two was coming to an end, Snape was beginning to worry. It was difficult not to just barge in and help put a smile on his face. There were many times he wanted to tell Potter he was still alive. The more he watched, the more he yearned to comfort the boy. He noticed Harry's hair had grown substantially. It seemed fuller and was always getting into his eyes. His scar was practically non-visible now. It had faded considerably since the war. Oh how he wished he could run his fingers through his dark locks just to feel if it was as silky as it looked. 

One day while out for his morning stroll Snape noticed Potter do something out of the ordinary. After work on Christmas eve Potter walked towards the local gay club with a small package in his hand. Snape scratched his head. Surely Harry didn’t have to stoop so low to get some action and since when was Harry gay? He was the savior of the bloody world and he had to pay for sex? Only a few minutes had passed before Snape decided to enter the establishment, as he was about to come out of his consealed hiding spot, Harry walked out empty handed. Snape sighed with relief. I guess he was just dropping off a package, but what? The more Snape thought about it, the more interested and concerned he became. It was so unlike Harry. Snape quickly walked into the building to investigate. It smelled like sex and sweat and men’s body spray. The air was thick with it. There were men wearing nothing but a thong pole dancing. Snape sat down at the bar and waited. He noticed there was a man at the bar talking with one of the male prostitutes. 

“Hey, I’ve got an assignment for you. A very generous client has requested for you to spend the night with him. He has paid a very large sum for you to come tonight for Christmas Eve; it will be very worth your while. All you have to do is fuck him senseless as someone else...get this" …the man hushed his voice… "remember the old death eater who killed Dumbledore? That’s who you’re juicing into." The filthy men at the bar all laughed. Some kid just spent a fortune to be fucked by a death eater. "He must like it rough." Another man said as they continued to make crude jokes. 

“The kids not going to be able to sit for a week once I’m finished with him.” The unsavoury bunch laughed even harder. 

The man at the bar lifted the bag. “In here is a strong Polyjuice potion that will last up to two hours. Arrive at his place at ten, once transformed. “Give him a night to remember and get the hell out of there by midnight before the potion wears off. Those are the terms.” 

One older, gruff looking man who looked like he had a lifetime of experience took one look at the cheque and quickly snatched up the bag containing the Polyjuice potion.

Snape was horrified. He bolted out of there as fast as he could go and headed straight to Harry’s house. Once he arrived, he hid behind the large tree that was to the right of Harry’s front door. He gasped trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t let this happen.

As evening neared, the same burly man from in the club walked up to Potters door and reached into the bag, pulling out the vial with a smirk he raised it to his lips. Snape dashed towards the man, ripping it from his fingers and poured it into the snow. The man looked stunned; everything happened so quickly. Snape obviated the man before he could react. Looking slightly confused, Snape told the man he did his job well and to go home. The man immediately walked away.

Snape’s heart was racing, his mind running a mile a minute, wondering what he should do next. He didn't think things through this far. Harry was expecting a man that looked like Snape to walk through the front door at this very moment. Taking a deep breath Snape bolted through Harry’s front door looking none too pleased. 

“I'm over here…in the bedroom.” Harry called out hesitantly. 

Snape followed the sound through the dimly lit house. What he saw waiting for him was the most breathtaking sight he’d ever seen. There in the center of the bed was Potter, wearing nothing. His eyes were shut and his chest was panting heavily. He could tell that Potter was nervous. His nipples were pebbled perfectly. The large candlelit tree in the corner of the room made his areolas look fiery red and very sensitive. Snape wanted to reach out at touch but he stood frozen; transfixed. He also noticed that Potters prick was standing at attention, twitching in the cold evening. It was surprisingly incredibly small; it was barely three inches erect. His balls were taut, looking like two perfect, tight little cherries. 

Once the initial shock left his system he was now feeling angry. How could Harry allow someone else to touch his body in this way…and using; no stealing his image. Didn’t the boy wonder have enough fans, he had to pay for sex too? He must just want to play out a sick fantasy of his mean old potions professor. How many times had Potter done this before, unbeknownst to him? 

Snape walked over to the side of the bed breathing ragged. He tried to calm his inner monologue and the anger coursing through his veins. 

Harry must have heard the loud, harsh breathing; he turned his head over to the side as he slowly opened his eyes gasping.

“Sev…Severus…” Harry said in a whisper. He surged forward, and burrowed his face into the crook of Snape`s neck, breathing him in, uncaring of how inappropriate it was to be doing so to a complete stranger. 

Harry pulled back, their eyes locked onto each other, both frozen in their places. Harry’s eyes were downcast as he bit his lip, fluttering his lashes. They stood transfixed, staring; both looking at each other like it was the greatest masterpiece they ever viewed. They could have stared at each other all night, drinking in the beautiful sights until Harry broke the spell. Harry could have wept from the magnificent sight he was so starved for, and he almost did. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears. A gasp escaped him. Right there, in front of him, leaning so close Harry could feel his breath on his cheek, was Snape.

“Merlin, you look so much like him…exactly like him. It is uncanny the resemblance. You even have the scar on your neck.” Harry exclaimed

Snape quickly returned to the task at hand. “Shut it Potter, you wanted it as real as possible. Here it is. For the next two hours I am Severus Snape.” The stranger ordered.

Harry winced. Snape was the only one who ever called him Potter. The real Snape always called him Potter, especially when he was extra cranky. He didn’t like this strange man taking the liberty of using his last name to address him. 

Snape leaned forward painfully yanking Harry’s head back, taking a fist full of his long, charcoal hair. Harry`s heart pounded in his chest as he allowed the inevitable to happen, and then they were kissing, their lips were pushing roughly together, after a lifetime of denial.

Harry was stunned. Their lips moved achingly frantic together, melding to each other with a fevered intensity. Once their lips met it was heated hunger. Snape's tongue demanded entrance; he didn't stop him. Harry let out an involuntary whimper, desperately craving for more of this fake professor. He couldn't even form a coherent thought. All his attention was focused on the amazing, heady feel of Snape's mouth on his. His body arched towards Snape into his touch as his fingers twisted and pinched at his hardened nipples. Harry's dick throbbed painfully. Snape left a trail of nips and saliva as he moved his way across Harry's neck, leaning so close to Harry's ear that his lips brushed against his lobe. 

“You like being fucked by dirty Death Eaters?” Snape growled quietly into Harry’s ear.

Harry’s eyes widened in shock at the unexpected turn of events. This is not what he was expecting. This Snape was just as burly as the original. Out of nowhere Snape acciod out a tie and immediately secured Harry’s arms to each corner of the bed. Harry was too shocked to do anything. He laid there frozen. 

Harry whined and squirmed, the enormity of his decision finally hitting him like a ton of bricks. Just the sight of Snape had him second guess his plan. Seeing him after all this time made his insides burn with joy. The magic inside him was bubbling at the surface making every pore in his body tingle. 

Snape stripped and quickly and extended himself over Potter's body, crushing him in bed. 

Harry’s skin burned from feeling the heat of Snape’s skin press against him. It was beyond thrilling and overwhelming. 

Snape had an impressive girthy nine inch cock. Harry had never seen another persons cock before, other than in dirty magazines when they were circulating through the school. To see it in person was much more daunting. Snape could see Harry's eyes were transfixed on his massive member. He painfully pulled on the back of Harry's head, Harry's red, swollen, wet lips parted automatically as Snape crawled up the bed, straddling Harry’s head he thrust his enormous pulsing phallus into Harry's greedy open mouth. Harry choked around it having never performed oral sex before; his eyes bugging out with tears brimming at the sides staring up at Snape. Only when Snape decided to forcefully pull him back was Harry able to gasp for some more air. A look of trepidation washed over Harry's face.

Harry gasped for air. “Pppp….please sir…. I… I've never done this before.”

Snape figured he was referring to having never had a one night stand before or never having paid for sex before.

“Well you look like a whore to me, letting anyone fuck your holes.” The Snape look alike sneered.

"You think your mean potions professor would cuddle are you right now? Whisper sweet nothings into your ear? Snape asked as his lips brushed against Harrys ear lobe. 

Harry certainly didn’t want sweet nothings, he wanted to see Snape one time as a Christmas gift to himself. He would accept whatever he got. His hopes and expectations for this evening were set very low, knowing that anything other than the real Snape would be sub-par. 

"Please just fuck me!" Harry said sounding a little braver. He spread his legs wantonly. He lifted his knees to expose his little red hole. Instead of obliging, Snape bent him in half, pressing Harry’s ankles up by his head this position lifted Potter's ass up in the air beautifully. Snape feasted on the offered hole devouring and lapping it up with his tongue. 

Harry screamed feeling humiliated that Snape would think of using his mouth on such a private spot. 

"Sir...SIR! Ahhhh! AHHHH!" Harry cried out.

“This is how we fuck dirty little boys” and Snape continued to fuck Potter’s hole with his tongue. Harry scrunched his face, trembling beneath him. Grunting and groaning when Snape would hit an especially sensitive spot. 

Harry was falling apart beneath Snape, thrashing about, unable to escape the agonizingly pleasurable torment. 

“Relax." Snape said suddenly gently. He didn't want to damage the boy. He pulled lube from his pocket and saturated his digits, his fingers were damp and hot and Harry shivered as they rubbed against him, circling his ring of puckered muscle before pressing against it. Snape leaned forward and licked circles around Harry's left nipple and nibbled the hard tiny bud. Snape repeated the motion on the other nipple until Harry began to relax into the rhythm, and then he pushed one finger all the way in. Harry gasped at the entry and Snape swallowed the sound with a kiss. Snape used Harry’s thighs as leverage to lift himself up. Harry's skin was so soft, youthful and completely blemish free, other than the scar on his forehead. He looked so tantalizing bent in half. Lining his pulsing member to Harrys now relaxed; exposed hole Snape pressed his throbbing head at Harry’s entrance. The stretch of Harry`s unused asshole burned.

All that was heard was Harry’s desperate moans. Harry cried out as his virgin hole was stretched open for the first time. Snape sank inside until he was buried all the way. He was so deep and so thick. Harry could feel every pulse as his hole stretched to allow entrance. Harry arched his back trying to pull Snape in closer to take more. 

Lifting Harry halfway off the bed he gripped his tight little ass squeezing so hard Harry was sure it would bruise.

Snape made three firm, slow, deliberate thrusts to make sure Potter was comfortable. Then Snape continued with a growl, savagely taking what he wanted. 

“Do you just want anyone to fuck your hole? Surely you already know that everyone wants a piece of the great Harry Potter’s ass?” Hearing the truth brought tears to Harry's eyes as he shook his head back and forth.

“You like it don't you. You like that whoever I am underneath this skin is with you just because you're the saviour. Is that it you want, for everyone to sing your praises?” Snape said as he snapped his hips roughly slamming into Harry after every biting remark.

“You're so amazing Harry.” THRUST

“You are so strong Harry.” THRUST

“You’re so handsome Harry.” THRUST

“You’ve accomplished what no one else could do Harry.” THRUST

“NO!” Harry shouted. 

He didn’t want praise. He was sick of it. 

“That's not what I want, that's never been what I wanted.” Harry whispered. 

“Oh, so then you want it rough?” Snape concluded as he slammed in brutally hard on Harrys recent virgin tight hole. 

“You like having a stranger pound your hole; gaping you open? You like the mystery of not knowing who's fucking you? You can suck a thousand different people off as long as they all looked like this wouldn't you?” Harry's eyes widened, he just wanted it just this once but the truth of his words made him begin to cry as the man who looked like a spitting image of Snape continue to assault his boy hole.

Harry fisted a handful of the sheets beneath him throwing his head side to side in denial.

"You're a whore...giving yourself to a complete stranger? Snape taunted.

Harry hadn't thought of that.

"When you put your add out looking for someone to turn into Snape for the night and fuck you, did you tell them to be mean, to talk down to you? You wanted someone to humiliate you and fuck you hard and make you forget about all your worries? Is that it? you think Snape was a mean bully? Am I being like him? Am I awful enough? Is this how you wanted it?" Snape asks disgustedly. 

Snape was ruthless in his ruthless pounding. "This is all you wanted. Snape here in person to fuck you into the mattress." 

Harry cried harder, sobbing at the hateful words. 

"He's not like that. He would have cared about me." Harry sobbed

Snape slowed his thrusts making them slow and achingly deep. He caressed his thumb against Harry's cheek whispering "My beautiful, brave boy. Snape mocked as he gently kissed Harry's lips." Harry winced. He hated the slow, tormenting thrusts. He wanted to feel it. The sweetness was far too fake and was dripping with sarcasm. 

"Fuck you! I...I don't know what Severus would have been like as a lover." Harry admitted.

"But you like it rough don't you?" Snape pried.

"I'd like anything as long as it was from him. I know it would have been perfect."

“Snape’s not even gay, you said so yourself. He only loved your mother. He couldn't stand the sight of you.” Snape taunted.

“Stop it, stop talking!” Harry shouted. 

“Oh, what, am I popping your bubble? You thought someone would come here and whisper sweet nothings?”

Harry continued sobbing wondering how this stranger knew so much about Snape. He concluded that everyone knew everything about Snape now that the Ministry saw all of Snapes memories that he had of Potter’s mother. 

“I'm sorry… I'm sorry … I'm sorry Severus, I'm so sorry please forgive me Harry sobbed to the void of the night as if the real Snape were there to hear him plea for forgiveness for his grievous error.

“I just wanted to see, I just wanted to see you one time.” Harry cried out in anguish. 

“You’ll never be able to get enough, you'll be a little whore fucking god-knows-who whenever the fuck you want.” Snape growled. 

“No no no no no.” Harry chanted as he shook his head back and forth.

“It was supposed to be a one-time thing….er…before I could see you.” Harry said quickly under his breath.

“You're seeing me right now!” Snape bellows. 

“No, you're not Snape. I was getting ready to see the real Snape…to be with him.” Harry wispers his last statement. Snape stopped and went completely still as realization washed over his face; knowing that Harry was going to do something in order to be reunited with his dead teacher. 

“Am I understanding you correctly that you were going to harm yourself?” Snape asks cautiously as he slipped out of Harry`s vice-like ass, continuing to untie Harry's hands from the bedposts. 

Harry was at a loss for words for accidentally admitting his plan out loud. He didn't want anyone to find out. Being the one who lived again was too much but there was no one who could understand. Now here he let slip his innermost secrets to a complete stranger. 

Harry covered his face with his hands and shook his head and lied, denying it.

“I don't mean it... I ah…I I'm not going to do anything.” He instantly missed the feeling of Snape deep inside of him, feeling incredibly empty. “Everything's fine please please don't tell anyone. No one wants to hear that Harry Potter is depressed. I just have to continuously hold the pieces together for everyone. No one wants to have anything to do with me, not the real me. They just want to meet me and faun over me. Even Ron and Hermione, my closest friends like to brag that their friend is Harry Potter, always shown around like a prize in the room. I’m surrounded by hundreds of people every day. I can't even go to the grocery store without being accosted by people; yet forever feeling completely alone. Don't judge me for choosing this. I'm the only 20 year old Virgin saving myself for a dead man.” Harry laughs bitterly as scalding tears escaped the corner of his eyes. 

Snape felt instant regret. He had no idea Harry felt this way about him. He also didn't know that Harry was a virgin. He felt sick thinking about what he had just done. 

“At least Snape was real with me! Since the first moment we met he treated me as Harry...just Harry - not as a celebrity. He didn't cuddle me or sing my praises. I don't care that he loved my mother and that he could never love me! He still saved my life countless times, he only shared his greatest secrets with me, he didn't have to, yet he still chose to give me those memories of my mother, not to redeem himself. He knew he was dying and he could care less what others thought of him. He did it to give me peace of mind. He didn't do it for anyone else. Those memories are mine. He gave them to me and me alone! That man was the bravest of us all, he gave up his life to protect others. I don't care if he loves me. I love him! I love him more than I've ever loved anything, I love him more than life itself!" Harry practically shouted out the last words. Harry felt drained, like he just spent the last of his energy reserves. He closed his eyes in despair, knowing that his time with fake Snape was just about up.

“I just don't want to do this anymore. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I want to be done. Why do I have to go on when so many have died?” Harry began to cry; Snape was still holding him looking down at Harry. He enveloped the boy into his arms holding him while he cried. He finally saw Harry with complete clarity for the first time. 

“Stop I don't want this anymore, get out! I shouldn't have done this. Stop and get out you have to get out!" Harry was almost frantic pounding against Snape's chest.

He knew the hours went by quickly and that the Polyjuice potion would soon be wearing off; he didn't want to stare at the face of who he really was fucking. Harry began to panic. Snape was supposed to have left the room before the change. That was what was agreed upon. 

“Your boss said you wouldn't be here when the shift happened. Get out!” Harry shouted.

But Snape didn't budge. Harry's eyes squeezed shut refusing to open them until the man left. 

“Don't do this. Please don't make me look.” Harry whimpered. 

“Please, please go. I can't see your face. Don't ruin this for me. Let me go.” But the stranger him firm despite Harry's frantic struggling.

“I will hex you I... I will hurt you! Don't you know I'm the strongest wizard alive? Let me go this instant!” Harry screamed. 

Before he knew it, the timer began to ding. 

“You won't hurt me.” Snape said softly. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and while the timer was dinging; it sounded like deep ringing church bells. Feeling assured once again, Snape began to slowly enter Harry. He thrust into Harry making him sob and keen. It was more gentle than earlier. It was slow, and deliberate. It was almost…kind, like it should have been from the beginning. The pleasure was so consuming Harry found his hips unwillingly lifting to meet the Snape look alikes every thrust. His little boy cock was achingly hard having not yet come. 

The clock finished chiming twelve times. He held his breath, refusing to look. Harry didn't know how much time had passed but the chimes had long since stopped. The only sound was the sound of their body’s naked skin slapping against each other.The stranger between Harry's legs gently kissed each of his eyelids; his warm breath gently lingering over hairy skin.

The man still felt the same and he still smelled the same but he didn't dare look, he didn't want to see the monumental mistake that he made. 

This was the time when the potion should have stopped working. Harry was too afraid to open his eyes, giving in, his legs and arms wrapped around the body above him.

"Snape wasn't quite sure how to announce he was alive. He hadn't realized his depature had such an effect on Harry. 

"Harry...It's me." Snape reassured.

Harry went stiff feeling confused at hearing this man say his first name. 

"Open your eyes Harry." Snape said almost inaudibly. "Hear my voice, feel my hair, touch the scar on my neck, believe what your senses are telling you. I survived Harry, I disappeared to live my life in peace." Harry's eyes were still closed he couldn't believe it, the words were too good to be true. 

"I stayed to watch over you, to make sure you were ok." 

"Look at me." Snape whispered. 

These were the three words Harry heard the night he watched Snape on his deathbed. Something inside him broke as his eyelids slowly opened. It couldn't be true. 

Harry blinked continuously, making sure what he was seeing was actually true; that what he was seeing wasn't jus a figment of his imagination.

"No, this is a trick. This isn't real." 

I will stay longer, as long as it takes for you to realize I am not on any potion. 

"Is it really you? Tell me something only Snape would know." Harry hesitantly asked.

"I know that Harry Potter is an insufferable brat who was dreadful in my potions class. I know you kissed Cho Chang when I unfairly used occlumency to intrude into your mind. I know that you are the first person to find out that I am the Half Blood Prince and I know that you saved my life in more ways than one. I want you to know that I cared deeply for your mother, but it was only ever friendship that started when we were children. I never fancied her in an intimate way. I too am gay. It really is me Harry." Snape said gently.

Harry couldn't breathe. He laid there staring, processing. He would later ask why and get all of the questions running through his head answered but for now he was frozen. Harry could have wept from the sound he was so starved for. His eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he lifted his head to face the older man above him. A gasp escaped him. Right there, right in front of him, leaning so close Harry could feel his breath on his nose, was Snape. Alive.

Snape leaned down kissing Harry gently on the lips, snapping Harry out of his initial shock. 

Harry smiled big pulling Snape into a strong embrace.

"It's really you." Harry breathed. 

"Yes Harry, it`s me. I'm here now." 

"I don’t want anyone to find us,” Harry whispered, canting his hips toward Snape’s. “You know what I want.”

A low growl sounded deep in Snape’s chest and his hands slipped around Harry’s back to grab his ass. “Yes.”

Harry sighed, finally happy, no longer alone. “I want you,” he said, gasping when his professor continued moving himself back in and out of Harry.

“Mine,” Snape whispered, reverently stroking a hand down Harry’s smooth chest.

Harry held him firmly, hot skin against Snape. Then Snape moved in, kissing Harry like it was the end of the world all over again. This time it wasn’t. Harry smiled into the kiss. 

“Please, Severus. Please.” Harry moaned in Snapes ear, trembling beneath, and he spread his legs wider.

Harry`s words were broken cries as Snape reached down to gently cup Harry`s balls, squeezing. Snape then ran his fingers up the underside of Harry`s small cock, before wrapping his hand over his entire cocklet, rubbing his thumb across the slick head. Harry clutched Snapes arms as he shivvered. Snape leaned in kissing Harry`s neck, nipping gently. Harry accepted everything Snape gave him, holding on tightly as Severus continued firmly fucking into him.

“You can come Harry.” Snape said encouragingly. Harry stared up at Snape helplessly as he suddenly convulsed coming with a shudder, trembling through his orgasm. Something in Harry snapped. His orgasm felt better and lasted longer than any orgasm he ever had. Snape continued to stroke Harry through his orgasm making Harry buck and shake uncontrollably beneath him. Harry was tight like a vice which brought Snape over the edge. He grunted as he released his load deep inside Harry. Collapsing his body, intertwined with Harry they both had to catch their breath, clinging to each other. 

It feels like hours before he moves, shakily Harry broke the silence. “You spent so long doing what you thought was best for me, you never once asked me what I wanted.”

“I am so sorry Harry. I really thought you`d have a better life without me. I never believed that you could ever love me in return. You have no idea how many times I wanted to take you, it is terrible how much I wanted to possess you, even when you were in school, when I shouldn`t have been thinking about you. I thought I was protecting you.” Snape confessed. “Please forgive me.” Snape pleaded.

Harry half laughed, half sobbed thinking about how awful it was having spent all this time believing Snape to be dead. 

“I`m never letting you go. Yes, I forgive you. I love you. I can`t think of a better Christmas gift than this. Having you here in my arms. Harry smiled bigger than he had in his whole life.” 

“I love you too. Merry Christmas Harry.” 

“Merry Christmas Severus.”


End file.
